Total Drama Underdogs
Total Drama Underdogs is the seventh season of Total Drama in the Our Total Drama Roleplay Canon series. Summary The sixteen biggest underdogs are returning for another season, where hopefully they can call themselves underdogs no more. Episodes Characters *Harold Appears in a Taxi of Shame in episode 1. * Beth makes a cameo in episode 7 * Amy makes a cameo in episode 8. * Bridgette makes a cameo in episode 13 * All the eliminated contestants cameo, along with Alejandro, Leshawna, Bridgette, Justin, Anne Maria, and Tyler in episode 16 Elimination The process of elimination in this season is completely different from any other season. The losing team or players will vote in the city bathroom for the person they want eliminated. The contestants who are safe will receive sewer pennies. The player that doesn't receive a sewer penny had the most votes against them and is eliminated. Immediately after the loser is revealed, they must say their "good-bye's" and be put into the Taxi of Shame. They are then sent to Playa-Des Losers and are out of the competition, forever. *Rodney and Jasmine were originally on Team Golden Champs. Exile Like Total Drama All-Stars, the Golden Chris, a safety devise, was in play, to be found in "exile". However, this season to find it you will have to be exiled to the ghetto, were you will have one night to try to find the Golden Chris. ✓''' Contestant was exiled. '''N/A No contestants were exiled in this episode. Contestant was not exiled in this episode. *Trent Found The Idol Trivia *This is the first season were contestants of all three generations compete. *This is the second season to have Exile,Total Drama All Stars being the first. *This is the first time a contestant is eliminated in the same episode as the last. *This is the first time that the first 2 contestants eliminated are Male. **This is also the only the third season to have a male going first, the first being Total Drama Action, and later in Total Drama All-Stars *Staci is the first female to go in both of her seasons. ** She is also the only person who has been eliminated first before not to merge in this season, not counting people who merged before. *This is the first time a contestant received votes every ceremony they were in. *This season has the least amount of males merging, with 2. *This is the third season to have an female vs female finale. **Remarkably ever since Total Drama World Tour every other season has had one. *Sierra, Trent, Owen, and Sadie are made it father this season then Total Drama Island. **Meanwhile DJ did worst. *Sierra is the only person to make it father this season then in Total Drama Action. **But if one count how long someone stayed in the game then Blaineley did to but she debuted at the merge in that season. *Owen is the only person to make it father this season then in Total Drama World Tour. *Jo and Zoey and Staci all made it father this season then they did in Total Drama Revenge of the Island **Meanwhile Sam and B did worst. ***Like wise all females did better and all males did worst. *Sky Rodney Topher and Jasmine all made it father this season then in Total Drama Pahkitew Island. **Meanwhile Leonard did the exact same. Category:Seasons Category:Content Category:Roleplay Category:Series 1